nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleric
Description: Clerics act as intermediaries between the earthly and the divine (or infernal) worlds. A good cleric helps those in need, while an evil cleric seeks to spread his patron's vision of evil across the world. All clerics can heal wounds and bring people back from the brink of death, and powerful clerics can even raise the dead. Likewise, all clerics have authority over undead creatures, and they can turn away or even destroy these creatures. Clerics are trained in the use of simple weapons, and can use all forms of armor and shields without penalty, since armor does not interfere with the casting of divine spells. In addition to his normal complement of spells, every cleric chooses to focus on two of his deity's domains. These domains grants the cleric special powers, and give him access to spells that he might otherwise never learn. Alignment Restrictions: None Hit Die: d8 Proficiencies: Armor (Light, Heavy, Medium), Shields, Weapons (Simple) Skill Points: (Int mod * 4 at 1st level) 2 + Int mod Skills: Concentration, Craft Armor, Craft Trap, Craft Weapon, Heal, Lore, Parry, Persuade, Spellcraft Primary Saving Throw(s): Fortitude, Will Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom-based, spell failure from armor is ignored). Must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spellâ€™s level to cast a spell. Special Abilities & Feats *Level 1 Spontaneous Cast, Turn Undead Domains Each domain gives your cleric access to a special domain power and additional spells. This increases the total number of spells that a cleric may prepare each day by one per spell level. Air Domain Special Abilities Turn Elementals - Able to turn elementals as if they were undead. Bonus Spells * Level 3 Call Lightning * Level 6 Chain Lightning Animal Domain Special Abilities Able to summon more powerful creatures using Summon Creature I through VIII. Bonus Spells * Level 2 Cat's Grace * Level 3 True Seeing * Level 5 Polymorph Self Death Domain Special Abilities Negative Plane Avatar - The cleric is able to summon a shadow that gains in power as the cleric advances. Bonus Spells * Level 4 Phantasmal Killer * Level 5 Enervation Destruction Domain Special Abilities Weaken Constructs - Able to damage constructs while using the turn ability. Bonus Spells * Level 3 Stinking Cloud * Level 6 Acid Fog Earth Domain Special Abilities Turn Elementals - Able to turn elementals as if they were undead. Bonus Spells * Level 4 Stoneskin * Level 5 Energy Buffer Evil Domain Special Abilities Turn Outsiders - Able to turn outsiders as if they were undead. Bonus Spells * Level 1 Negative Energy Ray * Level 3 Negative Energy Burst * Level 5 Enervation Fire Domain Special Abilities Turn Elementals - Able to turn elementals as if they were undead. Bonus Spells * Level 4 Wall of Fire * Level 5 Energy Buffer Good Domain Special Abilities Turn Outsider - Able to turn outsiders as if they were undead. Bonus Spells * Level 4 Stoneskin * Level 5 Lesser Planar Binding Healing Domain Special Abilities Empower Healing - The following healing spells are cast as if with the Empower Spell feat: Cure Minor Wounds, Cure Light Wounds, Cure Moderate Wounds, Cure Serious Wounds, and Cure Critical Wounds. Bonus Spells * Level 2 Cure Serious Wounds * Level 5 Heal Knowledge Bonus Spells * Level 1 Identify * Level 2 Knock * Level 3 Clairaudience/Clairvoyance * Level 4 True Seeing * Level 6 Legend Lore Magic Bonus Spells * Level 1 Mage Armor * Level 2 Melf's Acid Arrow * Level 3 Negative Energy Burst * Level 4 Stoneskin * Level 5 Ice Storm Plant Domain Special Abilities Turn Vermin - Able to turn vermin as if they were undead. Bonus Spells * Level 2 Barkskin * Level 7 Creeping Doom Protection Domain Special Abilities Divine Protection - The cleric is able to cast an improved form of Sanctuary that sets the save DC at 10 + Cha Modifier + Cleric Level. This has a duration of 1 round per caster level + the clericâ€™s Charisma modifier. Bonus Spells * Level 4 Globe of Invulnerability * Level 5 Energy Buffer Strength Domain Special Abilities Divine Strength - The cleric gains a bonus to Strength equal to 2 + 1 per 3 class levels. This has a duration of 5 rounds + the clericâ€™s Charisma modifier. Bonus Spells * Level 3 Divine Power * Level 5 Stoneskin Sun Domain Special Abilities Exceptional Turning - Add 1d6 to all turning checks to determine the maximum Hit Die of undead turned. Also add 1d4 to the number of undead turned. Bonus Spells * Level 2 Searing Light * Level 7 Sunbeam Travel Bonus Spells * Level 1 Entangle * Level 2 Web * Level 3 Freedom of Movement * Level 4 Slow * Level 5 Haste Trickery Domain Special Abilities Divine Trickery - Bonus to Hide, Persuade, Search, Disable Trap, Move Silently, Open Lock, and Pick Pocket checks equal to 1 per 2 levels. This effect lasts for 5 turns + the clericâ€™s Charisma modifier. Bonus Spells * Level 2 Invisibility * Level 3 Invisibility Sphere * Level 5 Improved Invisibility War Domain Special Abilities Battle Mastery - The cleric gains a bonus of 1 + 1 per 5 levels to Dexterity, Constitution, Attack Rolls and Damage. As well, the cleric gains damage reduction twice this amount. The effect will last for 5 rounds + Charisma modifier. Bonus Spells * Level 2 Cat's Grace * Level 7 Aura of Vitality Water Domain Special Abilities Turn Elementals - Able to turn elementals as if they were undead. Bonus Spells * Level 3 Poison * Level 5 Ice Storm Spells Level 0 *Cure Light Wounds *Inflict Minor Wounds *Light *Resistance *Virtue Level 1 *Bane *Bless *Cure Light Wounds *Divine Favor *Doom *Endure Elements *Entropic Shield *Inflict Light Wounds *Magic Weapon *Protection from Alignment *Remove Fear *Sanctuary *Scare *Shield of Faith *Summon Creature I Level 2 *Aid *Bull's Strength *Cure Moderate Wounds *Darkness *Eagle's Splendor *Endurance *Find Traps *Fox's Cunning *Hold Person *Inflict Moderate Wounds *Lesser Dispel *Lesser Restoration *Negative Energy Ray *Owl's Wisdom *Remove Paralysis *Resist Elements *Silence *Sound Burst *Stone Bones *Summon Creature II *Ultravision Level 3 *Animate Dead *Bestow Curse *Blindness/Deafness *Clarity *Contagion *Continual Flame *Cure Serious Wounds *Darkfire *Dispel Magic *Glyph of Warding *Inflict Serious Wounds *Invisibility Purge *Magic Circle against Alignment *Magic Vestment *Negative Energy Protection *Prayer *Protection from Elements *Remove Blindness/Deafness *Remove Curse *Remove Disease *Searing Light *Summon Creature III Level 4 *Cure Critical Wounds *Death Ward *Dismissal *Divine Power *Freedom of Movement *Hammer of the Gods *Inflict Critical Wounds *Greater Magic Weapon *Neutralize Poison *Poison *Restoration *Summon Creature IV Level 5 *Battletide *Circle of Doom *Flame Strike *Healing Circle *Monstrous Regeneration *Raise Dead *Slay Living *Spell Resistance *Summon Creature V *True Seeing Level 6 *Banishment *Blade Barrier *Control Undead *Create Undead *Greater Dispelling *Greater Sanctuary *Harm *Heal *Planar Ally *Summon Creature VI *Undeath to Death Level 7 *Destruction *Greater Restoration *Regenerate *Resurrection *Summon Creature VII *Word of Faith Level 8 *Aura versus Alignment *Earthquake *Create Greater Undead *Fire Storm *Mass Heal *Summon Creature VIII *Sunbeam Level 9 *Energy Drain *Gate *Implosion *Storm of Vengeance *Summon Creature IX *Undeath's Eternal Foe Epic Cleric Skill Points: 2 + Int mod Bonus Feats: 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38 Epic Cleric Bonus Feats: Armor Skin, Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Great Wisdom, Improved Combat Casting Category:Classes